Cartas
by Winamark
Summary: Los secretos del pasado que han sido olvidados, regresan para entremezclarse con el presente de sus vidas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes, ni la serie Yu-Gi-Oh me pertecen y no tengo derecho alguno.

No hay intención de lucro alguno con la publicación de este escrito.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, es decir relaciones entre hombres, temática homosexual. Así que el tema no te agrada o te ofende, por favor no sigas.

Spoilers de toda la serie.

**Prólogo.**

_Año 2.043 a.C., a 50 millas de la ciudad sagrada de Waset_.

Recordaba los hechos que le habían llevado a esta situación desesperante. No podía dudar ahora, no podía mostrar debilidad, debía ser fuerte, aunque se siguiera sintiendo débil, aunque fuera una princesa de sangre real. Sabía que contaba con el apoyo del pueblo, de los sacerdotes, de la nobleza, del faraón, mejor dicho del difunto faraón. Pero aún así, tenía sus dudas de que lo que se estaba llevando a cabo fuera suficiente para detener el mal que se había levantado sobre todo Egipto.

Observa como los trabajos para hacer desaparecer la entrada a la cueva, son eficaces y más rápidos de lo que se tenía previsto. Los obreros trabajaban a destajo como nunca lo habían hecho, no por la gloria de Egipto sino por su vida y por la de los suyos, acompañados por los cánticos sagrados de los sacerdotes y la luz que despiden los objeto milenarios, al menos de seis de ellos. Todo ello, para evitar que la plaga que se ha levantado en Egipto continúe prisionera en el interior del pequeño santuario, construido en el interior de la cueva. Encerrado en el sarcófago de oro, cubierto con los hechizos de protección más poderosos jamás conocidos, para evitar que el ser que esta en su interior salga. Sí, porque lo que hay en su interior ya no es una persona, simplemente un ser hambriento de venganza, lleno de rencor y odio.

Todo debía hacerse con la mayor diligencia. Porque si algo salía mal, si había un error por mínimo que fuera, todo sería en vano, y eso es algo que no se puede consentir. No después del sacrificio de tantas vidas, sobretodo la vida de su amado faraón y de sus amigos.

- Alteza – el hombre se arrodillo ante ella. – El ladrón está aquí.

Ella se volvió hacía atrás, viendo al causante de sus desgracias, aquél que maldice por milenios, ójala pudiera matarle, pero le necesitaban vivo, se necesitaban mutuamente para evitar más dolor, más muerte y la posibilidad de continuar viviendo.

- Bakura, el ladrón de tumbas, sirviente de Zorc Necrophidius – dijo ella cada palabra con odio y desprecio.

- Tetisheri, la bailarina favorita del Faraón -le respondió con el mismo desprecio.

- Más respeto ante la reina, ¡maldito ladrón! - le gritó el soldado y a punto estuvo de prenderle, pero un gritó desgarrador proveniente del interior le paralizó.

Y no fue el único que quedó inmovilizado sino todos los que estaban allí, unos a otros se miraron, pudiendo ver como sus caras se transformaban al pánico. Algunos incluso salieron gritando, suplicando por su vida a los dioses.

- ¡No os detengáis! ¡Continuad con vuestro trabajo! ¡Por Ra, no os paréis! – gritó ella a los presentes, mostrando una seguridad que no tenía. Para luego volverse al albino. – Supongo que has traído la sortija milenaria y el manuscrito del cántico.

- Sí, esta todo en mi cabeza. Pero tienen un precio – dijo con una sonrisa. – Me quedaré con los objetos sagrados.

- ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a pensarlo? ¡Es que no te importa nada, ni nadie! – dijo ella prácticamente fuera de sí. - ¡Eres un loco si piensas que te los entregaré!

- Como bien has dicho, no me importa nada ni nadie de este mundo. Todos están muertos, mejor dicho, asesinados por los faraones de esta tierra. ¡No lo olvides bailarina, los únicos culpables son los faraones! – exclamó furioso. – Si no me das lo que quiero me iré y no habrá nada que hacer.

El ladrón de tumbas empezó a andar por donde había venido, sin que nadie se atreviera a detenerle, le temían lo suficiente para evitar que se fuera.

- Serán tuyos – dijo ella, apenas un murmullo pero lo suficientemente audible para Bakura.

- Perfecto, ¿a qué estamos esperando entonces? No creo que tarde mucho en librarse de ese sarcófago y aún tiene poder suficiente para convocarlas y desatar su furia contra mi y tu pueblo - dijo él dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la cueva apartando a quien se interpusiera en su camino. – Sólo espero que esto no se vuelva contra mí.

- Bakura deja la sortija milenaria con los otros objetos milenarios – le pidió ella siguiendo los pasos del albino, quien con un movimiento rápido se quita la sortija colgada de su cuello, depositándola con los restantes objetos milenarios. – espero que no hagas ninguna de las tuyas.

- Tranquila bailarina, estamos del mismo lado, por lo menos hoy – dijo deteniéndose delante de la entrada cada vez más pequeña de la cueva y comenzó un cántico en una lengua ya olvidada, al tiempo que el cielo se volvía más oscuro, haciendo que el día se volviera noche.

En esta ocasión el grito proveniente del interior, fue acompañado por un temblor de la tierra, haciendo que parte de las rocas que obstaculizaban la entrada se derrumbaran encima de los trabajadores, sepultando y matando algunos. Pero Bakura continúo su cántico sin importar lo que sucedía en su interior, los objeto milenarios se elevaron del suelo, comenzando a dar vueltas alrededor del albino, ya no simplemente brillaban sino también emitían destellos dorados.

- Ra, Horus, Sejmet, Anubis, Isis, Bastet, Apis, Osiris, Seth, Maat, Path, Hathor, Nut y todos los demás dioses escuchar mi súplica, ayudarnos a vencer a este ser. Prestarnos vuestra fuerza – decía ella arrodillada, suplicando.

- Los dioses no te escucharan, no se atreverán a hacerlo Tetisheri. No escucharon mi súplica – la voz sobrenatural provenía del interior, la reconocían todos. – Bakura, tú también nos traicionas, tú deseabas más que nadie que el faraón pagara por sus crímenes. Tu venganza, yo te la he proporcionado y ahora nos traicionas.

La joven miraba al ladrón de tumbas desesperada, había parado su cántico y observaba atentamente la entrada. Si Bakura no cumplía con su función, todo estará perdido. Atemu y Seth se habrían sacrificado por nada, uno encerrado en el puzzle milenario para la eternidad y él otro muerto.

- Los objetos milenarios son un buen precio – dijo riendo para luego murmurar unas palabras que solo fueron escuchadas por la reina. - Una promesa es una promesa, sobretodo a la persona que se ama, aunque él esté muerto – con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro y luego continuó el cántico con más fuerza.

- ¡Maldito seas! Cuando salga de aquí acabaré contigo, te encontraré y cuando lo haga te arrepentirás por tu traición Bakura . En cuanto a ti, bailarina mediocre, tu destino no será mejor que el de los demás.

Entonces el viento apenas perceptible antes, comenzó a ser más fuerte, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Todo el mundo estaba allí, ante la entrada, cualquier persona que pudiera empujar las rocas que la bloqueasen, no tenían tiempo que perder, podía liberarse de donde se encontraba. Mientras que Tetisheri rezaba y rogaba a los dioses.

De pronto el silencio y la sensación de que el tiempo se ha detenido. Ella miró hacia delante y vio como únicamente quedaba una pequeña obertura por cerrar la entrada. Bakura se dirigía hacia esa pequeña obertura con una esfera de luz en sus manos, como consecuencia de la combinación de los poderes del cántico y los objetos milenarios, dispuesto a sellar al ser que ha asolado Egipto, de una forma inolvidable.

- Esto se acaba aquí – dijo Bakura haciendo que la luz se acoplara la obertura. En el momento que lo hizo toda la pared de rocas comenzó a brillar.

- Sólo me detienes, ladrón. Nos volveremos a ver – dijo aquélla voz.

Se escuchó un zumbido, proveniente a sus espaldas. La joven reina volteo horrorizada, tenía una corazonada de que era lo que se dirigía hacia ellos. Pero eso era imposible.

- No puede ser hemos sellado el poder de todas las cartas. ¡Es imposible! – gritó uno de los sacerdotes presentes.

- Pues, se ve que se os olvidó uno – dijo Bakura colocándose delante del proyectil con los objetos milenarios, haciendo que aquello parara en seco a escaso centímetros de él. Al ver la forma rectangular sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, su labio inferior tembló. – No, esa carta no.

- Ven a mí, mi pequeña – dijo la voz desde el otro lado de lado de la pared de luz, la carta atravesó la pared sin que nada ni nadie pudiera hacer nada, luego la luz desapareció para dejar ver una pared lisa de roca con unas extrañas inscripciones en su superficie superior .

- ¿Qué carta era? – preguntó Tetisheri desesperada.

- La inmortalidad – susurró él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la serie Yu-Gi-Oh no me pertenecen, su creador es Kazuki Takahashi. Salvo los personajes originales que aparezcan a lo largo de la historia.

No hay intención de lucro alguno.

**Advertencias:** Es un fic **YAOI**, es decir, realciones HOMOSEXUALES. Si el tema no te agrada, por favor, no continues. Este fic contiene **spoilers** de toda la serie.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I. El escarabajo.**

Ciudad Domino (Japón). Universidad.

El profesor asociado del departamento de cultura egipcia no comprendía algunas cosas relacionadas con los nuevos avances tecnológicos, por la simple razón que no sabía como utilizarlos correctamente, en más ocasiones de las que estaba dispuesto a reconocer, y esta era una de ellas.

Sentado delante de la pantalla, abriendo y cerrando documentos, archivos y carpetas, comenzaba a preocuparse, no encontraba el archivo que contenía su tesis, el trabajo de investigación de los últimos meses, cuya única copia estaba guardada en alguna parte de esa máquina infernal, la cual sólo realizaba la única función consistente en complicarle la vida, y que el resto de la humanidad llamaba ordenador personal.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo, en su frustración había golpeado tantas veces el ratón contra la mesa de despacho que lo había quebrajado, el cual comenzaba a funcionar de forma defectuosa. Sólo le quedaba mirar en una parte del disco duro, en lo impensable.

- ¡Oh no, aquí tampoco! - exclamó furioso. Miró fastidiado el teléfono, sólo había una solución, rápidamente marcó los números esperando que alguien le contestara.

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, cuatro tonos.

- ¿Diga? – dijo una voz somnolienta al otro lado del teléfono.

– ¡Yugi, necesito tu ayuda!. Es la última vez que utilizó este trasto, me da igual lo que diga Seto, de que es el mejor ordenador del mundo, al igual que el sistema informático, y sólo por el hecho de tenerlo, hemos sido catapultados al siglo XXII y en consecuencia, esta Universidad tendría que dedicarle un edificio o cambiar el nombre de la misma por el suyo, imagínatelo Universidad Seto Kaiba. Pero su sistema informático ha perdido mi tesis, y de aquí una semana tengo que presentarla ante el Tribunal - suspiro.- Te necesito Yugi. Ven, por favor.

- Atem, son las tres de la mañana. La gente solemos dormir a estas horas, no puedes llamar y pretender que vaya, al menos espera que sean las siete de la mañana, no mejor las ocho- le dijo fastidiado Yugi. – Buenas noches, Atem. Llámame dentro de unas horas.

- Lo siento, lo siento, pero si pudiera llamar a alguien más lo haría. Sólo puedo confiar en ti. Eres el único que sabe de mi pequeño problemilla con estos chismes.

- ¿Problemilla? – Yugi se reía – Atem, eres un caso perdido. Te recuerdo que hace unos años incendiaste media cocina por tu "problemilla" con los chismes como tú los llamas, por sobrecargar un enchufe. Eso sino mencionamos las innumerables veces que dejaste a medio barrio sin electricidad, los chispazos de los enchufes, haciendo creer a la gente que hacíamos fuegos artificiales, las subidas de la prima del seguro por los desperfectos causados por los electrodomésticos y la reparación de los mismos, etc., etc.

- Vale, no hace falta que sigas. Captó la indirecta – dijo molestó Atem. – Además he superado todo eso, ya controlo los electrodomésticos, salvo la máquina infernal.

- Bueno, no te enfades. Dices que no encuentras el documento ¿has mirado si lo guardaste en otra parte como los servidores auxiliares o un pen write?. O tal vez hayas ocultado el archivo o le hayas cambiado el nombre.

Silencio.

- Atem, no sabes de que te habló, ¿verdad?.

Otra vez silencio.

- ¡Qué paciencia la mía! Vale, voy para allí - dijo vencido.- Pero prométeme que te apuntarás a todo curso de informática y que te volverás un experto. Tardaré media hora.

- Lo prometo, me matricularé y haré todos los cursos. Gracias, muchas gracias Yugi- dijo colgando el teléfono y suspirando aliviado.

La verdad es que Atem no comprendía muchas de las cosas que eran cotidianas en los tiempos que volvía a vivir. Pero no son las cuestiones cotidianas de la vida las únicas, existen otras que hacen referencia a temas existenciales, algunas habían tenido respuesta y otras, no, pero seguía hacia delante.

El principal problema que tuvo que solventar fue la continuación de su vida en este mundo cuando su misión ya había terminado. Había vencido a Zorc, así como cualquier otro enemigo existente relacionado con los duelos de monstruos y el reino de las sombras. Cuando cruzó la puerta, vio a las personas del pasado, es decir de su verdadera vida, al fin podía descansar en paz, pero estaba completamente equivocado. Una intensa luz roja le cegó por unos instantes, lo siguiente que vio, fueron a sus amigos de los cuales se acababa de despedir, encontrándose los a todos en el exterior. Ninguno encontró explicación lógica y si una multitud de sin sentidos e historias a cuál más inverosímil, así que ni modo de saber como el faraón había regresado. Entonces la pregunta fue, qué hace un faraón del Antiguo Egipto en pleno siglo XXI, sin oficio ni beneficio.

Mientras estuvo dentro del cuerpo de Yugi todo fue muy sencillo, él sólo se limitó a tomar el control del cuerpo físico cuando la ocasión lo requería, es decir, cuando Yugi pudiera resultar dañado, pero el resto del tiempo, que fue prácticamente siempre, Yugi se encargaba de todo, siendo él un mero espectador. Pero ahora, con su propio cuerpo todo era distinto, tuvo que aprender muchas cosas, demasiadas, y de forma rápida. Ahora que recordaba los primeros meses de su vida con su propio cuerpo, se echaba a reír, recuerda que ningún aparato de la casa de los Mutou sobrevivió cuando intentaba usarlo, desesperando tanto a Yugi como a su abuelo. Todo lo que estuviera relacionado con la electricidad o las nuevas tecnologías le provocaba situaciones de los más delirantes, salvo lo relacionado con el duelo de monstruos. En realidad, de vez en cuando continúa habiendo accidentes, como era en estos momento.

Aunque lo que resultó más complicado fue tener un pasado y una identidad en la que integrarse a la época actual, desde luego anunciarse como Faraón Atem, Señor del Alto y Bajo Egipto, no era la mejor forma de presentarse, siempre y cuando uno no quisiera estar en un hospital psiquiátrico, bajo algún tratamiento. Con la ayuda de Seto Kaiba, Duke Deblin, Maximiliam Pegasus, la familia Isthar, Yugi y su abuelo, había conseguido un nombre y una vida. Sin duda es muy bueno tener amigos influyentes y con dinero, así como los que están dispuesto a hacer prácticamente cualquier cosa para ayudar.

Ahora su nombre es Atem Mutou, hijo Takeshi Mutou, quien emigró a Egipto, uniendo su vida a Naunet Isthar, su madre, dos años después que ambos cónyuges contrajeran matrimonio nació él, un doce de noviembre. Al igual que tenía un nombre y familia, también tenía un pasado, sus padres murieron en un accidente en el desierto cuando tenia cinco años, quedando bajo la tutela del patriarca de la familia Isthar, donde recibió la misma educación que sus primos Ishizu y Malik Isthar.

Al cumplir los diecisiete quiso conocer a su familia japonesa, por lo que se fue a vivir con los únicos pariente vivos que le quedaban, un tío de su padre y el nieto de éste, Salomón y Yugi Mutou. Y desde entonces vive en Japón, teniendo en la actualidad un trabajo de profesor asociado de la Universidad de Domino, donde se había licenciado en Culturas y Lenguas Antiguas, destacando especialmente en la Cultura y conocimientos del Antiguo Egipto, esperando obtener el doctorado muy pronto, si recuperaba su tesis.

No podía quejarse de la vida que llevaba, no era faraón pero al menos disfrutaba de ella, todo lo contrario que ocurrió en la anterior ocasión. Los duelos de monstruos habían quedado reducidos a simples juegos, como siempre debió ser, en ocasiones parecían más que reales debido a los efectos que constituían los hologramas, cada vez más perfectos, y nuevas tecnologías aplicadas, gracias los esfuerzos de las empresas de tecnologías especializadas. En ocasiones, se reunía con sus amigos para hacer algún duelo, más que nada para recordar que lo que habían vivido no fue un sueño. Todos aquellos duelos que habían tenido la función de decidir sobre el destino de la humanidad y el suyo propio, habían quedado en el olvido, nadie los recordaba, salvo aquellos que habían tenido una relación directa con ellos, es decir sus amigos y él, lo cual era lo mejor, hay cosas que no deben ser recordadas.

Los objetos milenarios que supuestamente habían sido destruidos después de que él dejará a sus amigos para volver a donde pertenecía, habían aparecido dos días más tarde en el hogar de los Isthar, cuando aún discutían sobre su propio futuro. Algo totalmente inexplicable al igual que su regreso, al menos los objetos milenarios habían perdido todas sus habilidades extraordinarias y su destino había sido acabar en un exposición itinerante junto a otras reliquias contemporáneas a estos, que dentro de unas semanas llegaría a Japón. Bueno, no todos los objetos, la Sortija Milenaria desapareció tan pronto como apareció, mejor dicho alguien se lo llevó, por no decir que fue robada.

- Bakura- dijo para sí mismo Atem.

El ladrón de tumbas nunca volvió a manifestarse después de la derrota de Zorc, pero él sospechaba que estaba escondido en el interior de Ryou, esperando su momento para volver a poner su mundo patas arriba, aunque al menos ya no podía liberar a su amo, pues fue definitivamente vencido y aniquilado. Y el hecho que Ryou se hubiera ido de Ciudad Domino después de la graduación del instituto, hacía ya siete años y que el único contacto que tuvieran con él era vía e-mail y muy de vez en cuando, avivaba más la idea de que Bakura tramaba algo y, por sus experiencias anteriores relacionadas con el ladrón de tumbas, seguro que no sería nada bueno.

A pesar de los momentos de paz y relativa tranquilidad que vivían en los últimos años, siempre temía que apareciera algo o alguien que desbarajustará su vida y la de los demás.

50 millas al norte de Luxor**(1)** (Egipto). Expedición arqueológica del Profesor Yamoto.

A la edad de diez años, Hisahito Yamoto emigró a Londres junto a sus padres, ya que su progenitor había sido nombrado secretario del embajador japonés en el Reino Unido. Comenzando así, una vida nueva que detestaba ya que añoraba su hogar, Japón. Pero una visita organizada por el colegio, al Brithish Museum quedó fascinado ante las esculturas egipcias, y sabiendo en ese momento que su futuro estaría relacionado con esa cultura.

Han pasado más de treinta siete años desde aquella visita cultural y se ha convertido en un arqueólogo de reconocido prestigio internacional. Su fascinación por el Antiguo Egipto no ha disminuido ni un ápice con el paso de los años, sino que ha aumentado, se apasiona como un niño con cualquier cosa relacionada con este mundo antiguo, pasión que se refleja en todo lo que hace, ya sea en dar clases, en escribir, en organizar y participar en excavaciones, conferencias, presentaciones...

Actualmente, se ha tomado una año sabático como catedrático en la Universidad de Oxford, dejando a un lado la enseñanza, para realizar la expedición que siempre soñó. Había tardado más de diez años en encontrar los patrocinadores indicados para poder financiar su ambicioso proyecto, y sobretodo unos, a los que no se tuvieran que dar muchas explicaciones de sus acciones o como gastaba el dinero, como había ocurrido en anteriores expediciones, coartando le sus investigaciones.

- Espero que este sea el lugar, profesor- dijo un joven castaño claro y ojos verdes.

- Andrew estoy seguro que este es el lugar, llevamos más de seis meses buscándolo y todo indica que está aquí- dijo con firmeza el arqueólogo. No quería pensar en la posibilidad de que nuevamente no habían dado con el lugar.

- Pero por qué el templo de Maat estaría en un lugar tan apartado de las rutas de la caravanas y de la población, no habría sido mejor que se hubiera edificado en la Necrópolis de Tebas o en la misma ciudad – el profesor entendía sus dudas, era la primera vez que el joven estaba en una auténtica expedición. Andrew es un alumno brillante y seguramente en el futuro será un excelente arqueólogo, pero para eso aún quedaba bastante.

- ¿Sabes que hace unos cuatro mil años aquí se levantaba una ciudad muy próspera, rodeada de vida, gracias a un gran lago y a los oasis? Además la distancia a la que nos encontramos del Nilo no es muy grande, unas veinte millas aproximadamente.

-¿Aquí, una ciudad? Disculpe profesor pero no recuerdo que las escrituras antiguas mencionasen algo al respecto y nunca se ha descubierto nada por esta zona, sólo sabemos que a los egipcios no le gustaban y les sigue sin gustar. No hace falta decir lo reacios que fueron en querer venir los trabajadores que contratamos, les tuvo que doblar el salario.

- Tienes razón, no hay nada que indique que existió para los egipcios y que este lugar no les agrada en absoluto. El conocimiento de la existencia de la supuesta ciudad lo adquirí por una tabla de piedra que mencionaba una ciudad que no aparece en ningún otro sitio – explicó el profesor al tiempo que sacaba una fotografía vieja y arrugada en los bordes para pasarla al joven, quien la tomó curioso. – Es un recuerdo de mi primera expedición, mi tesoro más preciado.

- ¡No, me lo puedo creer! ¡Es usted con Sir Lionel Dreyfuss! – exclamó emocionado Andrew. – Por él quise estudiar arqueología, cuando era pequeño leía sus libros y esperaba que yo también tuviera una aventura como las suyas.

- Bueno Andrew, como ya has podido comprobar a estas alturas de tu vida, los arqueólogos no tenemos muchas aventuras, salvo que pasar innumerables horas de estudio, tratar con la administración de diferentes países, solicitando cientos de permisos, y realizar los trabajos de campo, que básicamente consisten en limpiar mucho la zona y luego limpiar los objetos hallados para después catalogarlos, tengan tal consideración. La gente se hace una idea preconcebida de lo que es un arqueólogo, sin duda gracias a Indiana Jones y te aseguro que los libros de Lionel tienen parte de esa responsabilidad – decía al mismo tiempo que sonreía. – Pero en la foto hay algo más importante. Te doy una pista; está en el centro.

El joven miró con más atención, concentrándose en el centro de la fotografía, al mirarla antes no se había fijado en la piedra de unos cincuenta centímetros de ancho por unos treinta de alto, erosionada por el tiempo y que tenía marcas en su cara, las cuales a duras penas se veían.

- Como puedes ver es una parte únicamente, el granito se partió en dos trozos como mínimo de la tabla original, a lo mejor una estela**(2)**, la cual haría más referencia a esta ciudad. Los jeroglíficos grabados en la piedra, no eran muy claros, la mayoría de ellos habían sido limados en un intento de destruirlos. Así que, sólo se podían leer algunos jeroglíficos, como; ciudad, Waset, Gebtu, es decir Tebas y Coptos**(3)**, rodeada de vida, protegida por Maat en su templo y tránsito de las caravanas – el profesor hizo una pausa y buscó en sus bolsillo sus cigarrillos mentolados, encendiendo uno y dándole un calada profunda. – Lo más curioso es que la encontramos en un yacimiento en Menfis**(4)**, en un hipogeo**(5)**, dentro del sarcófago con la momia abrazada a la piedra, se lo quería llevar consigo a la otra vida. Desde entonces no he descansado de buscar la supuesta ciudad, era lo que Lionel y yo prometimos que haríamos algún día.

- ¡Es increíble! No he leído nada de eso, ¿acaso no ha escrito sobre ello?- preguntó el joven entusiasmado, a lo que el profesor negó con la cabeza.- ¿Dónde está esta tabla?.

- Ocurrió un accidente, un terrible accidente. Parte del equipo de la excavación decidimos regresar a El Cairo en barco por el Nilo con algunos de nuestros hallazgos, ya que a Lionel le parecía divertido un pequeño crucero. Mientras que los otros continuarían con el trabajo. Se ve que el mantenimiento del barco no era el adecuado y hubo un incendio en la sala de maquinas que se propagó con rapidez por toda la embarcación. No es que hubiera visto muchos incendios pero jamás imagine que en menos de veinte minutos la mayor parte de nuestro medio de transporte estuviera ardiendo – hace una pausa y toma la fotografía de las manos del joven. – Lionel y otras quince personas murieron esa noche, y todo lo que llevábamos con nosotros fue a parar al lecho del río. En los días siguientes se fueron recuperando los cuerpos y algunas cosas de la excavación, pero no la tabla.

- Lo lamento - dijo Andrew, sin atreverse a seguir preguntando sobre el tema, quedando ambos en silencio por unos instantes.

Pero el silencio no duró mucho, ya que fue interrumpido por los gritos eufóricos de alguien, ambos hombres volvieron su vista hacia atrás. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vieron que se trataba del montículo, un lugar del que estaban seguros que no encontrarían nada. Sin embargo el equipo que se encargaba de dicha zona, era el de Michael Stone, un alumno aventajado del profesor, pero no tan brillante como Andrew. Habían empezado a trabajar hacía dos días, como si su vida dependiese de ello, el resto de sus compañeros y trabajadores se estaban preocupando por ellos ya que parecían que se dedicaban a ello como si se tratase de algo vital.

- ¡Vengan todos! ¡Hemos encontrado algo! – gritaba un joven que hacía movimientos con su brazos, desde su posición elevada del resto de las demás excavaciones.

Todo el mundo dejó de hacer lo que tuviera entre manos y se apresuraron en llegar al lugar, el primero en llegar fue Andrew que se quedó sorprendido al ver que en la ladera del montículo había una pared lisa, parecía de granito, pero con virutas doradas que brillaban al contacto de la luz. Aunque lo que le dejó sin palabras fue ver parte de una inscripción, pero los jeroglíficos le eran totalmente extraños, si es que eran jeroglíficos. Entonces pensó que tal vez el montículo de arena no fuera tal y que, debajo de aquellas toneladas de arena y tierra, se encontraba lo que estaban buscando, desde luego no sería la primera vez en la historia de la arqueología que se encontrasen algún hallazgo de esta forma. Y como siempre dicen los trabajadores, el desierto es como un ser vivo que siempre está avanzando, no se detiene ante nada y nunca descansa.

- Profesor Hisahito, ¿qué cree pueda ser? – preguntó un joven de tez negra al igual que sus cabellos. – No entiendo lo que está inscrito.

- No lo sé Michael, no reconozco estos símbolos, parecen jeroglíficos pero son más recargados, más complejos, en todos mis años de estudio nunca los había visto – dijo el hombre que pasaba el pincel para quitar la tierra que hay en los jeroglíficos. – Bien, escucharme todos. Vamos a excavar y trabajar todos con mucho cuidado, parece ser que hemos encontrado algo, tal vez sea el templo, aunque sé que me estoy apresurando a ello. Traed todo lo que nos sirva para iluminar, solo nos queda una hora de sol y quiero conseguir al menos ver esta inscripción entera hoy, así que necesitaremos luz.

Londres (Reino Unido). 30 St. Mary Axe**(6)**.

Sus dedos hacían movimientos circulares sobre sus sienes, en el vago intento de que el terrible dolor de cabeza desapareciera, cuando ni el analgésico había logrado ese cometido. Intentaba pensar en lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, o más bien recordar como diablos había acabado el objeto, que acababa de asegurar la compañía para la que trabaja hacía dos días por la nada despreciable cantidad de un millón y medio de libras. Sobretodo cuando dicho objeto estaba ayer en la mansión de su asegurado y con las medidas de seguridad más sofisticadas del mercado, se encontraba ahora en el segundo cajón de su escritorio de la oficina.

- Bakura, debería matarte ahora mismo. Pero no me agrada nada la idea del suicidio – decía el joven de una veintena de años con suave voz, pero al mismo tiempo mostraba un gran malestar. - Esta noche vas a devolverlo y vas a eliminar cualquier prueba que nos implique.

- ¡Pruebas! ¿Crees que soy un aprendiz en este oficio? Soy el Rey de los Ladrones, no existe mejor ladrón en toda la historia – dijo su interlocutor con voz grave y enojada. – Además esto no lo podemos devolver, hay que esconderlo muy bien y lo mejor será lanzarlo al río.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra arrojar un millón y medio de libras al Támesis!- gritó el albino, golpeando con fuerza la mesa de su despacho. -¡Crees que voy a permitir uno más de tus juegos enfermizos!

En esos momentos, una mujer entró en el despacho con expresión alarmada, su joven jefe era un hombre sumamente educado que ni en la peor de la circunstancia levantaba la voz y ahora terminaba de oírle gritar a alguien a todo pulmón y el sonido de un tremendo golpe. Desde luego tenía que ocurrirle algo muy grave para que perdiera los nervios de esa manera.

- Sr. Baker, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó la mujer desde la puerta.

- No, no me ocurre nada, simplemente he discutido con un viejo conocido por el móvil – le dijo mostrando una sonrisa afable. – Si mis gritos la han molestado, le pido disculpas. Continué con su trabajo por favor.

- A decir verdad, es hora de irme y venía a despedirme Sr. Baker. También le traigo las propuestas de resolución de los asuntos que solicitó esta mañana – dijo la mujer acercándose a la mesa con un grupo de carpetas en su brazo.

- Eres una estupenda ayudanta, Sra. Jones. Déjelas allí mismo, por favor – pidió el albino señalando la mesa auxiliar.

La mujer hizo lo indicado, pero se extrañó al ver un móvil sobre la susodicha mesa, sin duda el del Sr. Baker, ya que se lo había visto en varias ocasiones, y a su característico colgante, una especie de pájaro de color azul, algo muy infantil y típico de muchos adolescentes hacía unos años. Pero, ¿qué hacía allí encima?. ¿No le acababa de decir que había estado hablando por el móvil? ¡Entró enseguida de oírle gritar!

- ¿Sucede algo?.

- No, señor. ¡Hasta mañana! – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¡Qué descanse Sra. Jones! – dijo el albino con una de sus características sonrisas que al cerrarse la puerta se convirtió en una siniestra mueca. – Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Ryou – la voz era totalmente diferente, muy grave y arrastra un poco las palabras. - Ha visto el móvil y también, creo que me ha visto a mí alguna vez. Va a empezar a creer que no eres tan maravilloso y que te ocurre algo en la cabeza.

El albino se levantó del sillón para dirigirse a los grandes ventanales de su oficina, los cuales le ofrecían una magnifica vista de la ciudad de Londres, después de todo trabaja en el edificio financiero de mayor altura de la ciudad y más sofisticado con las últimas tecnologías, llamado de forma simpática por la mayoría de los londinenses, el "Pepinillo". Pero las vistas de la ciudad que empezaba a encender su iluminación nocturna no le interesaban en absoluto, sino el contemplar su propio reflejo, el cual era en esos momentos siniestro y burlón. Nada que ver con su habitual rostro afable y dulce, que la mayoría de las personas conocen de él.

- Me es indiferente lo que piense la Sra. Jones de mí, es lo que menos me preocupa Bakura, me es totalmente indiferente si cree que tengo esquizofrenia o doble personalidad – dijo volviendo a utilizar la voz serena y calmada, hablándole a su reflejo al tiempo que veía como se quitaba la corbata gris y desabrochaba los primeros botones de la camisa blanca. – Lo que hay dentro del cajón es el verdadero problema.

Esta era la realidad diaria de Ryou Baker, antes conocido como Ryou Bakura, tener un alter ego, para decirlo de alguna forma, y que pudiera tomar control de su cuerpo y luego no acordarse de nada de lo que había hecho, era una cruz a la que se empezó acostumbrarse cuando tenía quince años. Pero todo se hacía más complicado cuando Yami Bakura, es decir su otro yo, fue ni nada más ni nada menos que un ladrón que existió hace unos cuantos milenios en el Antiguo Egipto y en ocasiones volvía a su antiguo oficio. Muchas veces sentía como si su vida fuera la del Dr. Jekyll y Bakura fuera Mr. Hyde, claro que en su caso y desde hacía unos años las dos conciencias coexistían juntas al mismo tiempo, pero claramente diferenciadas . Dos personas en un mismo cuerpo y él tenía el control la mayoría del tiempo, pero de vez en cuando Bakura hacía una de las suyas, lo que provocaba que luego estuviera en serios problemas como ahora.

- Ryou, hay que deshacerse de esa caja. No hay concesiones en esto – su tono de voz no admitía discusión alguna al respecto. - Te aseguró que será el mejor dinero que gastada por esta compañía de seguros.

- ¡Debes estar soñando, si crees que voy a permitirlo! – decía enojado Ryou, yendo hacia donde se encontraba el objeto de la discordia. – Es una joya de orfebrería egipcia de más de cuatro mil años de antigüedad, un bloque fino de oro, no una caja como tú dices, con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y rubíes, además de tener unos grabados muy elaborados. Es una verdadera maravilla, que tendría que estar en un museo para que todos la admirasen. Y tú quieres deshacerte de ella. Definitivamente has perdido la poca razón que tenías.

- Para tu información nunca he estado más cuerdo en toda mi vida. Lo que tenemos en las manos es una jodida caja, lo que hay en su interior es más peligroso que liberar a todos los habitantes del reino de las sombras o el mismísimo Zorc. ¡La caja está maldita! – gritó exasperado, sentándose sobre la mesa del despacho.

- ¿Cómo sabes que esto está maldito? – preguntó un poco asustado Ryou, al tiempo que dejaba el objeto sobre la mesa.

– No es la primera vez que veo una como ésta. Los egipcios pensamos que el oro puede contener el poder, independiente del hecho que sea benigno o maligno. No hace falta que te recuerde cual es el material de que están hechos los objetos milenarios, ¿verdad? –explicaba Bakura al tiempo que volvía a tomar el objeto en sus manos. - Pero esto no es grabado decorativos como creen los expertos que la tasaron. Son jeroglíficos muy antiguos, ya lo eran cuando viví, reservados únicamente para marcar un objeto que sella algo peligroso o maligno. Entiendo la mayoría de lo que dice, su traducción más aproximada es: "Maldito para el pueblo de Egipto y oculto hasta el fin de los tiempo, debe permanecer", este último jeroglífico lo desconozco totalmente.

- Increíble, ¿cómo sabes todo esto?

- El conocimiento es poder, no sólo me dedicaba a robar, a veces debía esmerarme para alcanzar mi objetivo. Dudo mucho que incluso el idiota de Atem sepa algo leer estos jeroglíficos. Esto es un nivel de conocimiento que estaba muy lejos de su alcance – dijo divertido Bakura, burlándose del antiguo faraón siempre que tuviera la oportunidad.

- Pero si es una caja, ¿cómo se abre?. No veo ninguna ranura, ¿estás seguro Bakura? – mirando el objeto por todos lados. Tenía que reconocer algo, que por las dimensiones que tenía no pesaba como si fuera macizo, pero lo habían radiografiado y no habían encontrado nada, lo cual significaba que estaba hueco por dentro.

- Para abrirla, hay que romper todas las piedras preciosas.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? – preguntó sorprendido Ryou.

- Esa es la auténtica medida de protección, las piedras son el hechizo de sellado. Si no las destruyes todas, no se puede abrir – contestó Bakura. – Quien la creó sabía muy bien lo que hacía, seguramente un sacerdote de alto rango.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Y qué querrían esconder? – preguntó intrigado Ryou.

- Una vez abrí una – las palabras habían sido dicho con pesar, lo que alarmó a Ryou quien sentía como sus dedos acariciaban las hendiduras hechas en el oro y que formaban los jeroglíficos como había explicado que eran en realidad su alter ego. Sus dedos se detuvieron en el jeroglífico desconocido, y dijo. – Es una superposición. ¡No puede ser! ¡El sello real de los dos!

- Bakura, ¿estás bien? – el cuerpo de Ryou empezó a moverse hacia la puerta. – Espera, ¿dónde vamos? No puedes controlar mi cuerpo sin mi consentimiento. Estas incumpliendo nuestro acuerdo.

- ¡Al carajo nuestro acuerdo! ¡Y cállate de una puta vez Ryou! ¡Maldita bailarina de pacotilla no podía haberlas lanzado al Mar Rojo como le dije!

En el momento que se disponía a salir por la puerta, la Sortija del milenio apareció levitando enfrente de él, ¿cómo era posible si estaba en la caja de seguridad de su casa?¿Y cómo es que levitaba si nunca lo había hecho cuando tenía todos aquellos poderes tan extraordinarios?. Todo se volvió más extraño cuando el objeto milenario empezó a brillar y a desprender destellos dorados, los cuales se expandía por el espacioso despacho, inundándolo todo de luz y calor.

El cuerpo de Ryou retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, estaba temblando, a Ryou la única causa que se le ocurría, era que Bakura, quien controlaba su cuerpo, estuviera aterrorizado, algo totalmente imposible, el Rey de los ladrones no temía a nada ni a nadie. Había hecho auténticas locuras y jamás había sentido este temblor.

Pero en esos momentos escuchó como Bakura comenzaba a hablar algo que le era totalmente ininteligible para él, cuando iba a preguntarle que sucedía se percató que no podía hablar, algo que jamás había sucedido desde hacía años, desde que hizo el pacto con Bakura.

De pronto los destellos fluctuaron y se oscurecieron hasta volverse completamente negros, girando alrededor del objeto milenario. Ahora el ladrón de tumbas gritaba aquellas palabras incomprensibles, ya no murmuraba como hace un instante, extendía sus manos hacia la Sortija Milenaria, al mismo tiempo que hacía una serie de extraños movimientos con sus dedos. ¿Dónde estaba el objeto o la caja que tenía antes entre sus manos? Entonces la vio levitar junto a los destellos oscuros, los rubíes y esmeraldas brillaban como si tuvieran una luz propia.

Aunque Ryou fuera en estos momentos un mero espectado de todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor, era más que consciente que algo horrible iba a suceder, sentía como si le faltara el aire y el calor que sintiera antes había sido sustituido por el frío, así como la luz que inundaba el despacho había desapareciendo, volviéndose todo más oscuro.

Aquellos destellos oscuros dejaron de girar para dirigirse todos al mismo tiempo hacia la Sortija Milenaria y el otro objeto de oro. Entonces todo se oscureció completamente y Bakura gritó de dolor. Dolor que también sintió Ryou, la cabeza parecía que le estallaría, miles de imágenes golpeándole a la vez, no podía reconocer nada. No sabía cuando había caído al suelo retorciéndose por el dolor que sentía todo su cuerpo, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y se encontraba en posición fetal. De pronto el dolor cesó, se había ido como había llegado, rápido y sin avisar, pero sentía cada fibra de su ser adolorida, todo su cuerpo estaba húmedo por una sudoración excesiva, producido por el extremo dolor que acababa de soportar.

- Ryou abre los ojos – era Bakura pero sus labios no se habían movido. – Necesito que estés consciente.

El albino obedeció a su alter ego y al hacerlo puedo verse a si mismo, más corpulento y moreno, así que esta era la apariencia real de Bakura, quien se encontraba de pie a su lado, vestía como ropajes que le recordaban a los frescos de los murales que adornan la cámaras funerarias del Antiguo Egipto, la falda azul oscura, una especie de túnica roja con motivos lineales blancos, unas sandalias y dos tobilleras, en su pecho desnudo pudo ver colgado la Sortija Milenaria, pero lo que más llamó la atención fue esa cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera verle? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- Ha ocurrido lo impensable – decía con esfuerzo Bakura. – Por el dios Seth, está libre. Un maldito insensato ha roto el sello. He intentado evitar que se liberara pero ha sido todo inútil, por eso estamos aquí.

- Baku... – intentó llamar a Ryou a su alter ego, pero el simple hecho de hablar le había provocado un inmenso dolor en todos su ser, que ni siquiera pudo terminar de pronunciar su nombre.

- No hables, no gastes fuerzas. Pronto te sacaré de este mundo – le intenta explicar Bakura, Ryou le miró con terror y el ladrón de tumbas comprendió su temor. – No estamos en el Reino de las Sombras. Aunque si nos encuentra, desearemos estar allí.

A las horas ayudó a Ryou a incorporarse, el rostro de Ryou se contrajo en una mueca dolorosa, sólo deseaba que esto terminase lo más pronto posible. Ambos quedaron arrodillados, uno enfrente del otro, solos, envueltos en la oscuridad absoluta, sin embargo ellos dos brillaban, desprendían luz.

En la lejanía Ryou, a pesar de como se encontraba, podía oír gritos angustiosos, pero no sabía de donde provenían, lo único que podía ver era a Bakura.

- Sólo tenemos una posibilidad de salir de aquí con vida, lo único que tienes que hacer es escuchar mis palabras y pronunciarlas mentalmente, ni se te ocurra equivocarte – le terminó por decir Bakura, quien inició a murmurar nuevamente palabras ininteligibles para Ryou.

Ya no oía aquellos gritos apagados en la lejanía, solamente la voz de Bakura y solo lo veía a él, ya que todo lo demás era negrura. Escuchaba atentamente las palabras pronunciadas y mentalmente las repetía, al cabo de un momento se dio cuenta que era una correlación de palabras que se repetía cada vez, así que antes que el ladrón de tumbas la pronunciase, Ryou la pensaba, de esta manera intentó sincronizarse su pensamiento con las palabras pronunciadas por Bakura y lo consiguió, porque la tinieblas empezaban a desvanecerse.

- ¡Por fin nos vamos!- exclamó aliviado el alter ego de Ryou, al tiempo que la luz les rodeaba.

- ¡BAKURA!- el grito retumbó por todo el lugar, jamás había oído una voz tan grave, más bien espectral.

- ¡Ryou cierra los ojos! ¡No los abras por nada del mundo, oigas lo que oigas, sientas lo que sientas! – le ordenó Bakura, cumpliendo enseguida lo ordenado.

- ¡BAKURA! - volvió a escuchar el nombre del Rey de los ladrones, pero más cerca.

De nuevo sintió el dolor atravesando su cuerpo y otra vez, numerosas imágenes vinieron a su mente, sin reconocer nada de lo que veía. No obstante la sucesión continua de imágenes se hizo más lenta, hasta el punto que se detuvo en una, como si fuese una fotografía, en la que vio a su alter ego con una esfera de luz en sus manos enfrente de una grieta con rocas a su alrededor, también había más gente a su alrededor que le miraba con ¿esperanza?. Todo estaba tan oscuro, tan quieto.

De pronto la imagen, que parecía una instantánea, dejó de serlo cuando todo recobró vida y ya no era un mero espectador sino que estaba en el lugar de Bakura, mejor dicho, él era Bakura, sintió el poder entre sus manos, en el viento que golpeaba su rostro y que provenía de esa grieta, pero ese poder estaba mezclado con odio, muchísimo odio. También sintió el dolor, no físico, sino emocional, lo que nunca había ocurrido, sentía las emociones e incluso, leía los pensamientos de Bakura, y a éste le dolía tanto hacer lo que estaba haciendo, allí dentro había alguien que era muy importante en su vida, maldecía a los dioses y a todo el mundo por tener que utilizar el poder que tenía entre sus manos en contra de esa persona y antes de lanzar la esfera de luz a la abertura de la cueva, suplicó a Ahmose que le perdonase, ya que era la única forma de acabar con todo.

Luego todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor fue como a doble velocidad, para detenerse nuevamente, donde vio una carta con un hermoso dibujo de un escarabajo azul turquesa, el más hermoso que había visto jamás, sobre un fondo que parecía la mismísima arena del desierto, enmarcado en color cobre y en una de sus esquinas había una mancha oscura, no pudo más que sorprenderse cuando vio que el dibujo recobraba vida, el escarabajo se movía y todo se volvió negro, se sintió caer en el abismo.

Asustado abrió los ojos, de lo se arrepintió enseguida, cuando vio una sombra humanoide y dos puntos luminosos, donde supuestamente estarían unos ojos, el verla había provocado que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de terror, reconocía aquel poder y aquel odio que emanaba de aquella sombra, era el mismo que había sentido hacía unos instantes, salvo que ahora le parecía que contenía más odio si eso era posible, y no había rastro de Bakura.

- ¡¡¡BAKURAAA!!! – al escuchar el grito, Ryou pensó que de hacerlo otra vez podría reventarle los tímpanos.

- ¡Te dije que no abrieras los ojos! – los labios del albino se movieron solos, lo cual significaba que Bakura volvía a estar en su interior, volvían a compartir el cuerpo, por un lado se alegró que al menos algo volviese a la _normalidad_.

Claro que la alegría se evaporó cuando sintió como comenzaba a quedarse sin aire y algo aprisionaba todo el cuerpo, una fuerza invisible le estaba estrangulando, al tiempo que oía una carcajada siniestra proveniente de aquella aterradora sombra. ¿Acaso iba a morir? No quería morir, todavía no era su momento, tantas cosas que hacer, tantas experiencias por vivir, a tanta gente por conocer, volverles a ver, y sobretodo volver a sentir que en su estomago había mariposas. Lo único que podía hacer era suplicar a aquel ser, al mismo ser que vio como Bakura le hizo algo terrible.

- Por favor – dijo Ryou sin saber muy bien como pudo pronunciarlas, ¿pero cómo se llama este ser que le arrebata la vida? Entonces a su mente vino un nombre y decidió probar suerte. – Ahmose.

De repente, se encontró en el suelo de su despacho, recuperando el aliento y tosiendo sangre, no sabía como había llegado allí, no le importaba. Miró a su alrededor en busca de aquella sombra, no sabía como había conseguido levantarse sin que se desmayará por el daño que sentía, su despacho estaba completamente desordenado, como si alguien hubiese entrado y lo hubiese revuelto. Vio que sobre la mesa auxiliar estaba la Sortija Milenaria, en el exterior ya había anochecido completamente y se podían ver cientos de puntos de luz debido a la iluminación nocturna.

- Estamos a salvo- dijo aliviado Bakura.

Al oír esas palabras, volvió a caer al suelo, estaba convencido de que tenía algún hueso fracturado, necesitaba explicaciones y ese ladrón se las iba a dar, a las buenas o a las malas, pero él tendría su explicación.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo esto? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – exigía saber Ryou respirando con dificultad.

- Es una historia antigua que no recuerdo muy bien –contestó Bakura con voz apagada.

- Me da igual. Soy todo oídos, así que ya puedes empezar a contar.

- Tendrá que ser en otro momento porque voy a malgastar las últimas fuerzas que le quedan a este cuerpo para reclamar la carta – dijo Bakura arrastrándose hacia el escritorio.

Fue en ese momento que Ryou se percató que en el suelo había un montoncito de polvo dorado, al verlo recordó el objeto robado por Bakura y que se debía devolver antes de que lo echasen en falta o estaría en apuros, ¿dónde estaba? Y preguntó.

- ¿Dónde está el millón y medio de libras?

- Convertido en polvo – respondió el ladrón de tumbas, que arrastrándose por el suelo había llegado a aquella extraña acumulación de polvo, la cual esparcía con la mano. – Esto es lo que pasa cuando se rompen las piedras preciosas, es natural después de tanta magia.

- ¡Oh, no! Por favor, no me digas que ese polvo es lo que creo que es – se lamentaba Ryou, quien quería echarse a llorar, al entender de donde había salido ese polvo tan inusual, pero perdió la conciencia.

- ¡Te tengo! – exclamó victorioso y con su mano tomó lo que estaba oculto debajo de tan preciado material, para que al instante siguiente también perdiera la conciencia.

Ciudad Domino (Japón). 

A estas horas de la madrugada las calles de Ciudad Domino apenas tienen tráfico y se puede circular sin agobios, algo que le encanta a Atem, porque le relaja, el conducir siempre se le ha dado bien y disfrutaba de ello. Aunque en estos momentos no se sentía nada relajado, sino cansado.

No podía creer que Yugi hubiese sido tan cruel con él. Se había traído todo tipo de solicitudes para que él se apuntara a cursos de informática, al menos veinte, que tuvo que rellenar antes que su amigo se dignara a mirar el ordenador y buscará su amada tesis. Desde luego Yugi tenía un lado oscuro y no era él. Pero la cosa fue peor, cuando Yugi se sentó con tranquilidad delante la pantalla, movió el ratón, abrió un par de carpetas y tecleó un poco, para luego sonreírle y anunciarle que ya había encontrado su tesis, todo ello en menos de cinco minutos, hecho que le hizo sentirse ridículo, en especial cuando le explicó los pasos que había dado para hallarla, ¿cómo iba a saber que había algo llamado _buscar archivo_?

Después de eso habían estado charlando un poco, bebiéndose un par de refrescos y riéndose de ellos mismos, hubo un momento que se sintió terriblemente mareado y una sensación de ahogo se apoderó de él, pero supuso que sería el cansancio, después de todo llevaba casi veinticuatro horas despierto y se suponía que dentro de seis horas tenía que dar una clase a unos ingenuos alumnos de primero de carrera. Así que ambos decidieron despedirse e ir a dormir un par de horas, no sin antes de que Atem prometiera que iría el domingo a comer y que traería a su compañero de piso a rastras si era preciso.

Puso el intermitente para tomar la salida de la autopista y así poder dirigirse hacia su casa, sin tráfico llegaría en cinco minutos. No dejaba de sorprenderse de lo rápido que crecía esta ciudad, no solamente respecto a la población sino también en prestigio. El ejemplo más patente para él, era el hecho que la Universidad Domino se encuentra entre las diez mejores de Japón, y siendo la tercera respecto en estudios tecnológicos, telemáticos e informáticos, todo gracias a que en esta ciudad está la sede de la empresas más importantes en estos campos y muchos estudiantes optan a uno de sus puestos de trabajo, durante la carrera para realizar las prácticas o después de finalizar los temas. Tampoco puede olvidarse que cuenta con varios centros culturales de reconocido prestigio nacional, al igual que tres importantes museos, destacando el de arte contemporáneo que es visita obligada en Domino.

Suspiró al ver que la calle tenía cerezos, los cuales ya tenía sus hojas rojizas típicas del otoño, señal de que ya quedaba menos por llegar, estaba dentro de su barrio. Le gustaba la zona donde vivía, los edificios de estilo occidental tenían una edificación máxima de tres alturas, había muchas zonas verdes, las comunicaciones respectos a otros puntos de la ciudad son excelentes, tenía todas las infraestructuras necesarias para la vida cotidiana. Su barrio era conocido Los Cerezos, ya que en todas las calles había plantados estos árboles y el parque principal era conocido como Pequeño Ueno, en un intento de recrear el Parque Ueno de Tokio a una escala menor. La gente que vivía aquí era en su mayoría de clase media alta, la mayoría trabajaba en servicios, muchas familias con niños.

- ¡Hogar, dulce hogar! – exclamó deteniendo el coche delante de la puerta del garaje comunitario, buscó el mando a distancia en los bolsillos de su pantalón y al encontrarlo apretó el botón, abriendo la entrada, fue directo a su plaza de aparcamiento en el segundo subterráneo.

- Vaya, vaya, tenemos visita – dijo al ver un Audi con todos los cristales tintados en el aparcamiento de su compañero de piso y la moto Suzuki de éste, ocupando parte de su plaza, por suerte las plazas son lo suficientemente grandes y los propietarios a la que era contigua a la suya preferían dejar siempre el coche fuera.

Se había trasladado a vivir a ese espacioso apartamento hacía tres años, ya que la casa del abuelo de Yugi se volvió pequeña para los tres, así que la intimidad se vio afectada. Pensó que lo mejor sería independizarse, y así, probarse que estaba preparado para enfrentarse a la vida diaria sin depender tanto de los Mutou, quienes al saberlo se apenaron por su decisión, pero la respetaron y le dieron todo su apoyo.

Pero eso de la independencia fue todo un problema. Estaba desesperado los alquileres eran, y siguen siendo, elevados para lo que era el sueldo que tenía por aquel entonces apenas podía pagar el alquiler y no podía pedirle ayuda a Yugi, hubiese sido muy vergonzoso. La suerte cambió a los dos meses cuando un buen amigo le tendió una mano, Joey Wheeler, quien bien podría tener el título de superviviente nato, ya que estaba acostumbrado a cuidarse de él mismo desde edad temprana. La solución consistió en compartir piso por un ridículo precio de cien yenes al mes y gastos a medias, Atem no dudó ni un segundo.

Joey heredó de su padre una propiedad, una parcela terreno que no valía nada y que la ganó en una timba de póquer, una semana antes de que su hijo consiguiera ingresarlo en un centro de desintoxicación, lo que fue todo un éxito ya que el Sr. Wheeler se libró de sus adiciones, pero ya era muy tarde para su hígado y teniendo en cuenta su antecedentes de alcoholismo y adicción, no estaba siquiera en la lista de espera de trasplantes. Murió tres meses después de superar su adicción. Antes de morir el Sr. Wheeler hizo testamento dejando lo poco que tenía a sus hijos, Joey y Serenity, ésta última renunció a su parte de la herencia, ya que consideraba que Joey era quien se la merecía, sobretodo después de todo lo que había pasado en la difícil convivencia con su padre. La sorpresa fue enorme cuando el terreno heredado sufrió una recalificación urbanística, convirtiéndose en zona urbana, en la que estaba muy interesada las Promociones Hube. Joey hizo un contrato de prenda con el promotor, pasando a ser propietario de dos apartamentos espaciosos y cuatro plazas de aparcamiento, regalándole la mitad a su hermana.

Cuando entró en el apartamento, vio que en el suelo de gres del _genkan_**(7)** había unos zapatos que estaba seguro que costaban la mitad de su salario. Se quitó los suyos y se puso sus zapatillas que estaban en el _geta-bako_**(8)**, dejando sus zapatos en el. Subió el escalón, caminó por el parquet intentando no hacer ruido, entonces vio la luz de la rinconera del salón estaba encendida.

- Espero que vengas de correrte una juerga – dijo la voz proveniente del sillón.

- Sí, de una juerga llamada tesis – dijo Atem dejándose caer en el sofá. -¡Estoy agotado!

- Tanto trabajo es insano y poco saludable Atem. Tienes que salir a divertirte, sino te vas a enfermar – dijo el joven de cabellos rubios que revisaba unos papeles, al tiempo que hacía anotaciones en ellos.

- ¿Y tú que haces levantado a estas horas Joey? – preguntó curioso y teniendo ganas de comunicarse con su compañero de piso y que no fuera por notas en la nevera o mensajes de móvil.

- Me desvelé y me puse a trabajar – respondió, a lo que Atem se rió. – Si yo también voy a enfermar. Pero si no entregó este artículo hoy, mi jefe me mata, poco importa que me lo diera a última hora de la tarde y que las anotaciones de Yoko necesiten instrucciones para entenderlas.

- ¿Yoko? No forma parte de la sección de...ehm sociedad de la revista del fin de semana.

- Llámalo por su nombre, cotilleos de nuestros _vips_ locales, algo que aborrezco totalmente. Yoko ha tenido que irse para cubrir la boda secreta, término totalmente ridículo porque todo el mundo lo sabe, de eso dos actores que están tan de moda, pero que no tienen idea de actuar. Así que, mi supervisor, que es un lameculos, ha sugerido que siendo yo tan prometedor periodista, y último pringado que ha llegado y se traga todos los marrones, redacte el artículo que es algo muy sencillo, ya que según Yoko está claro en sus anotaciones. Después de dos horas de intentar descifrar su contenido y conseguir únicamente sacar en claro los nombres, me fui al centro de información de la prensa rosa, al _Made in Domino_ – explicó Joey en tono molesto.

– ¿Has entrado allí? La mayoría de mis alumnos se pasan las noches del fin de semana haciendo cola para poder entrar, lo que no consiguen nunca.

- Tuve suerte y así, no tuve que colarme. Cuando llegué me encontré con unos amigos estrambóticos de Duke y asquerosamente ricos, me reconocieron y me invitaron a ir con ellos, entrando sin problemas, ya que tener un par de visas de oro, es el pase ideal para entrar. El local no está mal, buena música, una decoración rara pero sufrible, aunque allí dentro hay demasiados ególatras, egocéntricos, snobs, niños de papá,... Por suerte, también estaban gran parte de los sujetos del artículo de Yoko y un poco bebidos, y con la lengua muy suelta, pensaron que era uno de ellos y a la gente le gusta hablar.

- ¡Ah! Entonces, ¿cómo ha terminado Kaiba aquí? – preguntó sonriente.

- Pues, para mi sorpresa me lo encontré allí, y ya sabes, whisky, estrés, redactar un artículo de cotilleo y Kaiba son mala combinación – contestó Joey sin darle importancia. - ¿Cómo va tu tesis Atem?

- Bien ¡Huy me duele todo, me voy a dormir! – dijo levantándose, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos. Entonces vio como salía Seto Kaiba del cuarto de Joey, vestido completamente de negro. – Hola Kaiba – saludó indiferente.

- Mutou – saludó también Seto de forma seca para concentrar inmediatamente después su atención en Joey.

- Cierra la puerta cuando salgas – dijo fríamente Joey que volvió a centrar su atención en las anotaciones de Yuko. Kaiba se marcha dando zancadas y da un portazo al salir.

– Ricachón ególatra y engreído – susurró Joey.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Atem, sabía que la relación de Joey y Kaiba era muy complicada y extraña.

- Sí – afirma Joey, quien le sonríe de forma tranquilizadora. – Descansa un poco Atem, pareces necesitarlo.

- Buenas noches – se despidió para irse a su cuarto a dormir un poco, dentro de dos horas amanecería.

50 millas al norte de Luxor (Egipto). Expedición arqueológica del Profesor Yamoto.

Se despertó de repente, desorientado, respirando agitadamente y lleno de angustia, ¿dónde estaba?. Se encontraba tumbado en el exterior, veía las estrellas brillantes en el firmamento, o vaya, hoy había luna llena, redonda y bella. Sentía calor en el lado derecho de su rostro y giró su cabeza hacia la derecha, sentía calor en su rostro y pudo ver que había encendido una pequeña hoguera, ¿la había prendido él? ¿Acaso estaba de acampada? A pesar de la escasa distancia que se encuentra del fuego tenía frío, no le calentaba lo suficiente. Notó que el suelo era granuloso, era arena, ¿por qué?. Así, ahora recordaba, estaba en el desierto, en Egipto. Se intenta incorporar como puede, apoyándose de lado para servirse de su brazo derecho..

- ¡Oh Dios! – grita tumbándose de nuevo boca arriba, tocándose donde le había dolido con su mano izquierda, notando algo sólido que inmovilizaba su brazo lastimado.

- ¡No Andrew! ¡No te lo toques, está roto! – le decía alguien angustiado, que salía de entre las sombras, al ver su rostro y su piel negra, le reconoció enseguida, Michael Stone. Cuando éste estaba sobre él, obligándole a permanecer quieto, pudo ver que tenía la cara manchada, eso no era sangre seca, ¿verdad?. – Te lo he inmovilizado con lo que he encontrado, no deberías moverte, puede que tengas una conmoción. ¡Gracias al cielo has despertado!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta desesperado, recuerda que estaba en una excavación con mucha gente. – Michael, ¿dónde están los demás?, ¿Y Hisahito?, ¿dónde está el profesor?

- Muertos. La mayoría están muertos – dijo sollozando. – Los trabajadores que sobrevivieron huyeron. El profesor Yamoto ha ido en busca de ayuda.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?. ¿Qué diablos ha sucedido aquí?. ¡No recuerdo una mierda! – dijo desesperado intentando levantarse apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo.

- No, Andrew. ¡Intenta tranquilizarte! - aconseja Michael, pero el aludido hace caso omiso.

Al conseguir ponerse de pie, puede ver que el lugar es un siniestro total, el campamento está destruido cubierto de arena, los vehículos volcados y enterrados en parte por la arena, como si un huracán hubiese pasado, pero lo peor es cuando ve esparcidos los cuerpos de personas, todas ellas tienen algo encima que les cubre el rostro, no le hace falta ir hasta ellos para saber que están muertos. No puede evitar vomitar todo el contenido de su estómago al sentir la primera arcada. ¿Acaso les habían atacado? ¿Pero quien les atacaría? ¿Bandidos, terroristas? Entonces se fijó en el montículo, no recodaba que fuera tan grande, tampoco recordaba que hubiera esta depresión en el terreno y mucho menos que hubiera aquella inmensa grieta. Dirigió sus pasos hacia allí, siendo detenido inmediatamente por Michael.

- No vayas – dijo temeroso. – Esa cosa salió de allí, ¿y si hay más?.

¿Cosa?. Algo había salido de la grieta, ¿acaso un animal?. Imposible. A qué se refería Michael y por qué estaba tan asustado. ¡Maldita sea no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, el último recuerdo era que el equipo de Michael había encontrado algo en aquel montículo.

- ¿Qué encontrasteis en el montículo? –demandó saber, mientras que permitía que Michael le llevase hacia la hoguera nuevamente.

- Creíamos que podía ser el Templo de Maat, enterrado bajo toneladas de arena. Había una pared de roca lisa que tenía virutas doradas, en ella había parte de una inscripción con unos jeroglíficos que jamás había visto, el profesor Yamato tampoco supo identificarlos. Así que todos nos pusimos a trabajar allí a destajo, algo nos impulsaba a seguir – decía llorando. – Ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta que algo raro nos pasaba – no podía continuar hablando, los sollozos no se lo permitían.

- ¿Qué ocurrió luego Michael? – preguntó desesperado y zarandeando a su compañero con su brazo sano.

- En menos de dos horas, todo un record, despejamos la zona alrededor. A las horas pudimos ver entera la inscripción, pero nadie entendió ni uno sólo de los jeroglíficos, eran totalmente desconocidos. El profesor Yamato hizo calcos, fotografías, y no sé que más cosas. Entonces sucedió lo impensable - suspira. – Uno de los trabajadores se asustó mucho de repente, parecía fuera de sí, y empezó a decir incoherencias, hablaba otra lengua que no era árabe, porque no entendía nada de lo que decía y yo habló perfectamente árabe. Se puso agresivo e intentó agredir al profesor con un pico, pero Yamoto le esquivó, golpeando la inscripción, que acto seguido brillo como si fuera oro. Todo comenzó a temblar, creíamos que era un terremoto y huimos del lugar hacia uno más seguro.

- ¿Qué más?

- Es que lo que ocurrió a continuación no tiene lógica, ni razón, es una auténtica locura.

- Lo que veo a mí alrededor tampoco. ¡Dímelo!

- Mientras corría juró que oí a alguien que gritaba palabras ininteligibles. Volví mi vista atrás y vi un fogonazo de luz, luego absoluta oscuridad nos rodeó. No podía correr, no veía por donde iba y escuchaba gritos de personas, nunca había estado tan asustado, pero lo que me aterró fue escuchar ese grito, esa horrorosa voz – respira demasiado rápido, Andrew teme que se hiperventile y se desmaye. – Gritaba una y otra vez; bakura, bakura.

- ¿Bakura? – dijo desconcertado Andrew, sin entender que significado podía tener esa palabra.

- La oscuridad desapareció y volví a ver el campamento todo parecía normal, pero a mis pies también vi a uno de los trabajadores, estaba muerto, su cara reflejaba puro terror y no tenía ninguna herida – Michael hablaba muy deprisa. - Entonces hubo un segundo terremoto. El montículo se estaba resquebrajando, al igual que el suelo y un fuerte viento se levanto. Volví a correr, para evitar caer en la brecha que se estaba formando, pero no veía casi nada por culpa de la arena que el viento levantaba. Parte de la superficie del suelo se hundió. La grieta del montículo se hizo enorme. Entonces el viento y el temblor se detuvieron y algo salió de allí – dijo señalando la grieta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con algo?

- ¡UN MONSTRUO! – gritó y calló de rodillas. – Solamente gritaba bakura, bakura, todo el tiempo. La única luz que tenía para ver lo que pasaba era las estrellas y la luna, y algunas antorchas encendidas que llevaban los trabajadores, pero eso me bastó para ver como una sombra iba a por ellos, se movía tan rápido, no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse, esa cosa los mató, les atravesaba el corazón. Luego se detuvo e ignoró a los que seguíamos que vida y se dirigió hacia al sur, hacia Luxor.

-De todo eso han pasado por lo menos tres horas. Los trabajadores que han sobrevivido han huido y nos han dejado a nuestra suerte. Sólo quedamos nosotros tres, el profesor, tú y yo. Yamoto es el que mejor conoce la zona después de todo, cree que hay un asentamiento de beduinos a unas cuantas millas. Jack O'neill y Arthur Crown están muertos – dijo señalando dos bultos completamente cubiertos por una lona, los cadáveres estaban al lado de uno de los vehículos sepultados por la arena, cerca de ellos, antes no los había visto.

Andrew se encaminó hacia ellos, debía mostrarles sus respetos, eran, no, fueron sus compañeros de clase y habían sido escogidos para este proyecto de fin de carrera, que una vez concluido les abriría muchas puertas en este mundillo de la arqueología. Jack siempre estaba gastando bromas y siempre estaba de un humor excelente, mientras que Arthur era muy reservado pero extremadamente cuidadoso con todo lo que hacía, en una ocasión le contó que tenía una novia americana con la que se casaría cuando volviesen de esta expedición. Al destaparlos vio que ambos tenían un boquete en el pecho y sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre. Les habían atravesado el corazón y tenían la ropa manchada de sangre. Volvió a ponerles la lona de la tienda por encima.

- Descansad en paz, compañeros.

- ¡AHHHHHHHH! – gritó Michael. -¡HA VUELTO!

Andrew se volvió hacia donde estaba su compañero y vio a algo con forma humana, ya que solamente veía un tejido oscuro y grueso, completamente raído, que cubría completamente toda su forma, sin saber realmente cual era ésta. Entonces se fijó que a su lado había un cuerpo que por las ropas que llevaba, lo reconoció enseguida.

- ¡Hisahito! – gritó el nombre de su mentor, corriendo a su lado. Si le había hecho algo, lo iba a pagar muy caro ese ser.

- ¡No detente! – dijo Michael deteniendo a Andrew en su carrera. – Esa cosa ha matado a los demás, que crees que puedes hacer.

- ¡Al menos hay que intentar algo! ¡Hay que salvar al profesor!- decía furioso y al mismo tiempo aterrado, porque sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad, sobretodo después de ver lo que había hecho a sus compañeros.

Entonces oyeron unos quejidos, provenían del cuerpo que estaba en el suelo, el cual se comenzó a mover, al menos estaba vivo. Las vestiduras también se movieron apartándose del profesor y acercándose más a la hoguera. Tal vez si se acercaba lo suficiente podrían empujar esa cosa, esas prendas arderían rápido, pensó Andrew, no dicen que el fuego lo destruye todo.

- ... – dijo una voz muy ronca y parecía que masticaba algo. - ... – había vuelto a pronunciar ese sonido, ¿acaso estaba hablándoles? Pero no entendían que le quería decir.

- Oh, mi cabeza, ¿dónde estoy? – dijo el profesor recobrando el conocimiento. Al reconocer la figura se arrastró por la arena alejándose de aquella forma. Entonces los vio. – Michael, Andrew, ¿estáis bien? ¿No os ha hecho nada? – yendo hacia ellos, quienes se acercaron a socorrerle.

- ¿Qué le ha ocurrido? Se marchó hace más de dos horas – dijo Michael ayudándole a incorporarse. A todo esto, la figura les observaba, no se movía de delante del fuego.

- Me atacaron unos hombres a camello cuando fui a buscar ayuda en dirección a Luxor, y ya no recuerdo más. Me encontrasteis, ¿verdad? – explicó escuetamente Hisahito.

- No profesor Yamoto, el monstruo le ha traído aquí de nuevo – le respondió Michael.

- ... - volvieron a oír.

- ¿Nos está hablando? ¿Se está intentando comunicar con nosotros?- preguntó extrañado el profesor Yamoto.

- ... – repetía una y otra voz. De pronto vieron como de debajo de aquellas telas, aparecía una especie de mano y parte de una brazo que señalaba el fuego. - ...

- ¿Veis lo que yo? Eso es una mano, una mano horrible con la piel totalmente ennegrecida – dijo Andrew estupefacto.

- ... – volvía a repetir aquel ser señalando la pequeña hoguera, entonces se acercó a los hombres, se arrodilló e hizo un dibujo en la arena y volvió a repetir. - ...

Los tres reconocieron el símbolo, era un jeroglífico, su significado era fuego. Entonces el profesor señaló el jeroglífico y luego la hoguera, y repitió lo que aquel ser había repetido tantas veces, aquel ser asintió. A las horas el profesor se acercó al ser y dibujó otro jeroglífico al lado, mientras que con una mano cogía arena y la dejaba caer.

- ... – dijo el profesor. – Arena.

- ... – corrigió aquel ser.

- Señores parece ser, que habla egipcio antiguo, estamos oyendo como se pronunciaba realmente una lengua que lleva casi dos mil años sin escucharse en este planeta – dijo fascinado el profesor Yamoto. – Increíble.

- Sería maravilloso, si esa cosa no fuera un monstruo y hubiera matado a nuestros compañeros, Hisahito – dijo Andrew preocupado. – Y que nos puede matar a nosotros en cualquier momento.

- Lo sé Andrew, pero de momento no lo ha hecho y creo que me ha salvado por algún motivo. Mientras seamos útiles o necesite algo de nosotros no nos matará. Mientras tanto podemos intentar averiguar que quiere y con un poco de suerte alguien vendrá a ayudarnos – explicó el profesor.

----------------------------------------------------

**_Aclaraciones_**

**Luxor: **población egipcia edificada sobre las ruinas de la ciudad de Tebas, en Egipcio antiguo Uaset o Waset.

**Estela:** monumento conmemorativo que se erige sobre el suelo en forma de lápida, pedestal o cipo.

**Coptos:** ciudad que ya existía en el 4.000 a. C., enclave estratégico en las rutas de caravanas que comunicaban el valle del Nilo con el mar Rojo.

**Menfis:** fue la capital del Imperio Antiguo de Egipto. Está situada al sur del delta del río Nilo, en la región que se encuentra entre el Bajo y el Alto Egipto.

**Hipogeo: **tumbas subterráneas o excavadas en la roca que fueron propias del Imperio Egipcio.

**30 St. Mary Axe: **es un edificio en el distrito financiero principal de Londres, en la city de Londres.

**Genkan:** área de entrada tradicionales japonesas para una casa o un departamento. La función primaria del genkan es para quitarse los zapatos antes de entrar a la parte principal de la casa.

**Geta-bako**: Estantería en el genkan donde se colocan los zapatos.


End file.
